Heal Me
by cho12801
Summary: Ryoma feels more than a little guilty for an accident that takes Fuji's personality, memory, and mobility from him. He takes it upon himself to make sure that Fuji gets better, no matter what the cost.
1. The Fall

Heal Me

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, cause if I did I sure would have had to hook a few couples up! Mmmm yoai!

A/N: I just started writing fan fiction and PoT is my first attempt. I know they are a bit OOC at the moment, let me get into the swing of things.

-Enjoy-

The sun cast its last rays over the two boys drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as the yellow blur, that only vaguely resembled a tennis ball, whizzed back and forth across the net. Serve, return, slice, backhand, forehand, lob, slam, forehand, backhand, slice, the game went back and forth for what seemed an eternity. Neither boy used techniques that they had gathered throughout the time they had played tennis. To them it was a lazy game, just a set of volleys, but to the small crowed that had gathered it looked like they were watching a match at the U.S. Open.

Not a single person was blinking, and surely none of them had realized that they were holding their breath. And finally, as the taller of the two boys seemingly stepped in the wrong direction the blur came screeching to a halt against the fence. Both boys stood where they were, holding their positions for a moment before registering back into the real world. As they approached the net they were only minutely aware of the crowed dispersing talking rapidly about what they had just witnessed.

"You let me have that point sempi." The smaller boy said as he pulled his cap just a little further down to cover his eyes. Although his shirt was sweat soaked and his chest was taking in air more rapidly than normal, he sounded as if he had only taken a brisk walk.

"Saa…" the other one left the word dangle in the air for a moment, "did I?" a devilish grin played upon his lips as he reached over the net to shake the other's hand. "Say, Ryoma, let's get something to drink and out of the spotlight." He said glancing at the few manic looking girls that still eyed them with a fearful mixture of admiration and pure insanity.

""The Great Fuji" doesn't want to be in the spot light." Ryoma muttered as they turned to the benches to put away their rackets. Fuji chuckled as he stripped his shirt to change to another. Behind them they could hear the squeals of excitement coming from the girls who had stayed around.

"I never said that now did I?" he laughed pulling on a clean shirt. Ryoma at least had the decency to attempt to keep himself covered as he changed. "I just didn't want my poor Ryo-chan to get mauled is all." Ryoma stopped what he was doing to glare at Fuji, a look that would have made normal people think twice about what they said, but Fuji wasn't a normal person. In fact, all he did was smile innocently back at the younger boy.

The two finished gathering their things in silence, Ryoma just plain annoyed at Fuji's comment and Fuji wondering what his next move would be, how to taunt his pray next. For him it was a game, a good game to pass the time. It was always so amusing to see the young Ryoma fluster at his words.

They walked in silence to the vending machine, fed it their money, and drank their drinks deeply. Fuji watched Ryoma out of the corner of his eye as the boy sat on a bench and watched the courts below as they began to light up. He looked… content at least that was Fuji's observation.

Ryoma had started out as nothing more than something to entertain him, as all the members of Seigaku were at one point in time. However, as time wore on he began to understand that he enjoyed playing with Ryoma a little more than he did anyone else. It was a thought that had startled him at first, but not being one to worry too much about matters of the heart, he let it go thinking that if it was meant to be the so be it. He continued to torment the boy, but Ryoma never told him to stop so it was all fair, right?

They sat together on the bench for a while, not talking, just watching the matches that continued below them. Finally Ryoma turned to Fuji and thanked him for the match before turning back to watch the scene.

"Ne, Ryoma?" Fuji whispered. When Ryoma turned to face him Fuji's face was a little too close for comfort. He wanted to back away but found that the best way to deal with Fuji was to just put up with his antics head on. "Ne, Ryoma," he repeated, "what do you think about me?"

He couldn't help it, Ryoma laughed. "I think you are overbearing, annoying, and insane." He replied. Fuji lifted his hand to caress one of Ryoma's cheeks bringing a slightly pink tinge to his face.

"Is that all?" He whispered. Ryoma couldn't help the fact that he was as flustered as he was. Fuji was in his personal space, his eyes were open and staring him down. Fuji wasn't bad looking either, it was easy to mistake the slim body and gentle facial features for a girl. He opened his mouth to talk but couldn't form a single word.

Before he knew what was happening Fuji's lips lightly touched the corner of his mouth. It wasn't a kiss exactly, but he had certainly been kissed in a way. His face turned a deep red as he tried to back away only to lose his balance on the bench and fall. Fuji made a habit of toying with him, but never like this.

"Oh! Sorry." Fuji exclaimed as he stood up and held a hand out for Ryoma who waved it away and got up on his own.

"I should be going." Ryoma said still in half shock as he grabbed his bag and walked to the stair. The wind had picked up and Ryoma was happy for its cooling breeze which helped to calm his screaming nerves. What the hell happened back there? He thought. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he never saw Fuji step in front of him.

For a moment the only thing that existed in the world was the two boys standing at the edge of a random stairwell in Japan. Fuji refused to let his gaze leave Ryoma. "I-I'm so-"

"-Makio wouldn't do that!" a girl exclaimed as she knocked into Ryoma. The boy fell forward into Fuji who in turn lost his balance. For the second time in less than five minutes time stopped as Fuji's hand barely missed the center railing. His body went tumbling down the stairs like a child's rag doll. Ryoma watched in horror as his back hit the stairs, his body jumped back up just enough to do it three more times before stopping three steps from the bottom.

"Fuji!" Ryoma yelled as he ran down the stairs taking them two and sometimes three at a time. He stopped just above Fuji and grimaced. His right leg was twisted in a very unnatural position; his eyes were closed in a way that would have been normal had Ryoma not seen the accident. "Fuji!" Ryoma yelled again hoping that he would open his eyes and say 'just kidding' but he didn't.

Ryoma looked up the stairs to the girl that had run into him. She stood there with both hands over her mouth; a gaggle of girls, her friends presumably, were standing there all with mixed expressions of shock written on their faces.

"You!" Ryoma pointed to the girl that had run into him, "call an ambulance." The girl didn't move for a moment, she just stood there looking at the boy lying on the ground. "Now!" Ryoma roared knocking her back to reality. She nodded her head and pulled out a cell phone while one of her friends ran to get some ice, water, anything that would help bring Fuji back to consciousness.

"Always the graceful one, until you fall down the stairs." Ryoma muttered trying to act tough, trying to pretend that the situation wasn't getting to him. "Baka! Why did you try to stop me?"

A/N: Short I know. I will try to make them longer, promise. Reviews will help me fell more motivated to write though. Let me know what you thin and perhaps even what you want to see.


	2. Time Laps

Heal me

A/N: Well you all surprised me. I didn't expect to see so many people to put me on their watch lists.

Kawaii hime-sama – I am glad that you enjoyed the story and I hope that you continue to read. Ryoma plans to thank Fuji appropriately, I assure you!

-Enjoy-

* * *

Time passed annoyingly slow. Ryoma didn't so much hear the sound of each second tic by on the wall clock as he felt it, ticking in his bones, tocking in his head, slowly passing the time as his foot kept rhythm as he tapped it on the floor. 'This is all my fault' he thought as he stood up for the hundredth time to start pacing back and forth across the hospital lobby.

"O-chibi doesn't look so good, ne Oishi?" Kikumaru whispered in a rare show of consideration of Ryoma's feelings.

"No, he doesn't" Oishi confirmed as his eyes watched the boy walk from one side of the room to the other. "I am sure he feels guilty, seeing as Fuji stopped him from being on the other side of that door."

"Do you think Fujiko will be OK?" Kikumaru looked at the floor and sighed, "I hope he'll be OK." He sniffled and ran the back of his hand across his face. They hadn't been told anything other than Fuji had been in an accident until Ryoma gave them his version of the story (minus the kiss of course).

"It's Fuji you are talking about Kikumaru-sempi, if anyone would come out of this OK it would be him" Momoshiro said from behind them.

"Aa," Oishi confirmed, "It's Fuji in there so I am sure there is nothing to worry about." Kikumaru looked at Oishi and gave a weak smile that didn't fit the acrobatic player.

"Yeah, you're right." He said before watching Ryoma pace across the floor.

Tezuka placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder as he passed him for the umpteenth time. Ryoma didn't look away from the floor but stopped where he was.

"Sit, rest Echizen, there is nothing that anyone can do right now and you are only wearing yourself out by doing that." Ryoma sighed and sat down but it wasn't even five minutes before he stood back up and started pacing again.

The clock kept a steady count of the time that had passed since Fuji had been brought in: fifty nine minutes and thirty seven seconds. When finally a man in a white coat walked through the double doors and looked at the group of unlikely friends sitting in the lobby.

"Family for Fuji Syuusuke?" he asked figuring that one of them would be there. Both Yutta and Yumiko stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Aa, I am Syuusuke's sister." Yumiko said as she stopped two steps in front of the doctor.

"Well, the good news is that he will be alright." The doctor said while what seemed like the whole lobby breathed a sigh of relief. "However, he is not completely out of the woods yet. He will more than likely have to stay here overnight, it was one heck of a concussion he got, and he will need some serious rehabilitation."

"What do you mean rehabilitation?" Ryoma asked. He knew that it was crazy to assume that Fuji would be completely OK after seeing the angle his leg had landed in, but 'serious' rehabilitation?

"He broke his leg right below the knee cap; he will not be able to walk without assistance for a while. In addition he is going to need to have some surgery done to reattach his Achilles tendon. It's possible that he completely severed it when he landed on the stairs. Contrary to popular belief the Achilles is quite fragile. All it takes is some very strong force and the right angle to tear it." Ryoma was getting annoyed with the doctor talking about Fuji's condition so nonchalantly. Does this man not understand that this means that Fuji will not be able to play tennis any time soon, if ever again!

"How long will the rehab take?" Yutta asked apparently thinking along the same lines as Ryoma.

"There is no way to tell right now, we need to see how his bone will heal and how quickly the tendon will attach again. It could take six months it could take a year and six months. Even after rehab he may not be able to do many of the things that he can do now." The doctor sighed.

Hearing this was like someone stabbing Ryoma through the heart with a knife. Even though Fuji had quit playing tennis after middle school, he still enjoyed playing against his old teammates in friendly matches. Hell he and Fuji played at least twice a week. He felt like he had just stolen tennis from Fuji all together. If Fuji could never play tennis again it would be his fault. If he just hadn't walked away none of this would have happened.

"Can we see him?" Kikumaru asked solemnly, it seemed that the news of Fuji's injuries wasn't affecting just Ryoma. Kikumaru would normally be bounce at the news that his friend was going to be ok. Even when Ryoma twisted his ankle and couldn't play for three weeks Kikumaru had been hyper and energetic telling him that he would heal soon enough. It seemed it was going to take more than that for Fuji.

"Aa," the doctor said. "However, you should also know that he may suffer some temporary laps in memory due to the fall. It will all come back in time but try to not be too offended if he doesn't know who you are right away. It is common and in most cases not permanent."

* * *

'_OI! Wait a second!" Fuji yelled at the figure that was retreating from him. He was smaller than Fuji with blackish-green hair that nipped at the collar of his school uniform. He felt like this was something important, something that he shouldn't forget, but he couldn't remember who this person was."_

'_Wait up!' he called again and picked up his pace. It didn't seem to matter than he was running and the other person was walking, the gap between them continued to grow until he didn't see the young man again._

* * *

"FUJIKO!" Kikumaru bounced up and down as he passed through the door!

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded, "This is a sick room, be quiet." The energetic redhead automatically looked at the floor in defeat. Asking him to be quiet was like asking ice to not be cold, but he didn't want to disturb Fuji either.

"Minna!" Fuji said smiling brightly at them as they entered the room. "You didn't have to come see me, I was just a tad a bit clumsy is all" Fuji said giving them all a bright smile, a genuine smile, a very un-Fuji like smile. Everyone just stopped and watched as Fuji continued to smile.

"A-Aa," Tezuka was the first to recover, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my leg is a bit sore, and my head still hurts a little, but other than that, I think that I will pull through. The doctor said that I will not be able to play tennis for a while, sorry minna, but I don't think I can help take us to nationals." Fuji cast his eyes downwards almost as if in shame and started to fiddle with the blanket that covered him.

"N-Nationals?" Both Momoshiro and Kaidoh said together. Once they realized their mock synchronization they glared at one another.

"Fuji, we went to nationals five years ago and won remember?" Oishi said very carefully.

"Iie," Fuji said looking confused, "How could we, none of us were regulars!" Fuji laughed like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "Even the regulars didn't make it past Kantou that year!" He said as he clutched his stomach in laughter.

No one knew what was scarier, the fact that Fuji didn't remember that they had gone to and won nationals, or the fact that he was laughing. Both were rather frightening.

"Anou, Fuji-Sempai, what grade are you in?" Momoshiro asked after a moment. Fuji continued to laugh uncontrollably like he was some kind of a mad man.

"I am a sophomore, same as Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Inui." Momoshiro nodded his head as if in some kind of agreement with Fuji.

"Aa sou ka." (Ah, I see) Momoshiro muttered.

"Data." Came the muffled voice of Inui from the background.

"Oishi, Fujiko is scaring me, tell him to stop!" Kikumaru whimpered as he cowered behind Oishi.

"Eiji, I don't think he is doing this on purpose, I think he honestly doesn't remember. The doctor said that this might happen, so let's just be patient with him ok?" Oishi whispered.

"Did the doctor tell you when you will be able to leave yet Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked as she took a seat on the edge of his bed, making sure that she sat on the side that was uninjured.

"He said that as long as I ready I could leave tomorrow afternoon isn't that good news?" Fuji once again smiled brightly and Yumiko, although worried about this change in behavior, smiled back.

"Aa, it is indeed. Do you need anything from home?" Yutta asked as he stepped out from behind his sister.

"No, I should be able to make it until tomorrow afternoon without a problem, although I may need a clean set of clothing to go home in, it seems that they cut up my pants."

"I'll make sure that I bring you some when I come pick you up tomorrow then. I am sorry Fuji, but it is late and I still need to speak with the doctor about when I can come and get you. Yutta has school in the morning anyway. I hope that you won't mind if we take our leave now." Yumiko bent down and gave her brother a hug. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night dear sister. Yutta, take care of Yumiko while I am not there."

"A-Aa," Yutta said a bit stunned, "Goodnight Nii-san."

"We should all go and let Fuji rest a little. We can see him tomorrow." Tezuka spoke up.

"Hai!" everyone chorused as they said their goodbyes to Fuji.

"Ja minna! Gomen about nationals." Fuji said as everyone, with the exception of Ryoma left the room.

"Just get better Fujiko!" Kikumaru called back before the door shut.

Ryoma stood in the corner looking at the floor unsure of how to approach Fuji about what happened.

"Can I help you?" Fuji asked kindly. When Ryoma looked up he saw dark blue eyes looking back at him curiously.

"Aa, Fuji-sempi, about what happened today…" Ryoma started but didn't know how to finish. So much had happened and he wasn't even sure if Fuji would remember all of it.

Ryoma's world came to a crashing halt as those curious eyes filled with confusion. His world tumbled around him leaving him confused and more than a little hurt as he heard Fuji talk to him again.

"Gomen, but do I know you?"

* * *

Well tell me what you think. Reviews are a writer's crack; the more I get the more motivated I am to write. I hope you all enjoyed and I will try and get the next chapter out sometime soon; between work and school of course.

Ja minna!


	3. Don't Forget It

Heal Me

A/N: Thank you all for stopping back for the third installment of Heal Me. I am trying to knock these out as often as I can because my life will be getting even more hectic come tomorrow.

**Ryoka-chan**_: _Thank you! I am still very new to both fanfiction and thrill pair, so I am not in the least surprised or worried about the lack of reviews. Hopefully, as I write more, the number will increase.

**Kawaii hime-sama**: I assure you it is the real Fuji, just not acting like himself. The part in italics was meant to be a dream sequence of sorts that happened while Fuji was still unconscious. It's was more or less the memories he has of Ryoma leaving him and him knowing that those memories are important and not wanting to lose them. Glad you'll be here to the end and I hope you enjoy!

**Queenruby987**: Glad that you like the story. However, you will have to keep reading to find out what happens in the end. Enjoy the adventure.

**Srey nait:**__Thank you! I am glad that you like the story so far! Well 5 years would make all the 3rd years Sophomores/Juniors in college, the 2nd years would be freshmen, and poor Ryoma is a senior in high school.

~Enjoy~

**Recap**

"_Aa, Fuji-sempai, about what happened today…" Ryoma started but didn't know how to finish. So much had happened and he wasn't even sure if Fuji would remember all of it. _

_Ryoma's world came to a crashing halt as those curious eyes filled with confusion. His world tumbled around him leaving him confused and more than a little hurt as he heard Fuji talk to him again. _

"_Gomen, but do I know you?"_

"F-Fuji-sempai" Ryoma whispered. His voice was a little broken but it didn't matter he said the name more for himself then for Fuji's benefit. At first Ryoma wanted to just stop and believe that this was one of Fuji's sadistic tricks. But the more that he watched Fuji watch him he realized that the confusion that clouded his eyes could not be faked. Fuji honestly didn't know who he was.

Ryoma just wanted to walk out the door and forget that he had ever come here. Fuji saved him from falling down those stairs. 'If Fuji hadn't been there I would be the one laying in that bed.' he thought sadly. 'This is my fault.' He hung his head and muddled his way through the thoughts and guilt that bombarded him in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Saa, you must have been the one that helped me when I fell." Fuji said a while later as if it all clicked. "I am sorry but I don't really know what happened during the accident, but I would like to thank you for your help." Fuji smiled; goddamn that smile was getting on Ryoma's nerves.

"Yes I was there when you fell, Fuji-sempai, but it's my fault that you fell so you should at least be mad at me or something, not thanking me." Ryoma tugged at the brim of his cap for something to do. This whole situation was making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Why should I be mad at you? It's not like you pushed me purposely." He placed a finger on his chin as if thinking before saying "at least I don't think you did, right?"

"No, I wouldn't push you down the stairs; you are too valuable to Seigaku, the tennis team, and… me." He whispered at last. He didn't think that Fuji heard the last word and that was just fine with him. Too much had happened today and he was sure that he would die if embarrassed himself on top of it. However, Fuji's eyes opened wide showing that he had apparently he had heard what Ryoma though he didn't.

"So you are saying that I know you then?" Fuji said quietly. Ryoma gave him a cocky smirk.

"Fuji-sempai they call you a tensai but you are still so mada mada dane." He pulled the brim of his cap down. There was a long pause that wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Well," Ryoma broke the silence causing Fuji to jump a little, "there's no need to worry about it. Just work on fixing your leg, the rest will follow. I'll stop by your house tomorrow and see how you are doing." He turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Fuji called out right before Ryoma walked out the door, "I don't even know your name." A slight blush rose to his cheeks and Ryoma thought it was cute in a scary-because-that-doesn't-belong-on-Fuji's-face kind of way. At least it was better than that damn smile.

"Echizen Ryoma." He gave a devilish grin, "Don't forget it!" and walked out of the hospital room leaving a stunned and confused Fuji in his wake.

Once the door to Fuji's room had been closed Ryoma took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. It had been hard to act as if he wasn't in anyway affected by the fact that Fuji couldn't remember him. He took a moment to just look around and think about what had happened today. It was a lot to digest and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it all.

A hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump. Tezuka looked down at him, although his expression looked the same as always to the untrained eye, there was a slightly softer look in his eyes. The kind of look that said, 'I'm sorry' without actually saying it.

"He doesn't know me." Ryoma said, he wasn't sure why he said it, perhaps he thought that if he had said it out loud that it would help him accept the truth.

"He doesn't seem to know a lot of things. He still thinks that he is a junior (1) in middle school, so it would make sense that he doesn't know who you are. He barely knows who Momoshiro and Kaidoh are and that's because they are a class behind us. You weren't in our school five years ago." Tezuka said softer than Ryoma had ever heard his voice get before. "All we can do is hope that within time he'll remember."

"Aa" Ryoma said softly, "Hopefully with time." He gave a slight smirk to Tezuka. "I'm sure within time he'll remember." He said as he raised his hand in mock salute before leaving.

Outside the air had cooled off drastically and Ryoma cursed under his breath as he remembered that he used his jacket as a pillow for Fuji. He picked up a light jog hoping that it would not only warm him up a little, but also take his mind off of things that were bothering him.

Ever since he became the captain of the Seigaku middle school four years ago, he learned that running actually helped him sort through things that bothered him, and in some cases helped him forget about everything allowing him to escape to his own reality for a while. Normally "Ryoma's la la land' was easy enough to get to and tennis was the only thing he would think about, but today tennis was overshadowed by a pair of deep blue pools looking at him confused. The words 'do I know you?' played like a mantra over and over in his head. The voice was so soft, confused, and easy on the ears, it was Fuji's voice.

'You are a sadist when you don't even know you're a sadist, sempai' Ryoma thought to himself and resigned his thoughts over to what happened today.

It started out normal enough. In fact the day hadn't taken a turn until he started to play that damn tennis game with Fuji. All throughout the game Fuji had made odd comments at him like 'who decided that a love game was called a love game, it seems a little mean doesn't it?' and 'you are so cute when you are focused on the game like that.', what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Ryoma stopped in front of his house and shook his head trying to clear it, to no avail. He gently let his fingertips trail the corner of his mouth where Fuji had kissed him. He had forgotten all about that until now. None of this would have happened if he hadn't walked away from Fuji after that.

'How did I forget about something like that!' he thought as he mentally smacked himself as he entered the house. It was dark, more than likely everyone had gone to bed already. He sighed again, he had been doing that a lot more often than normal today, and sat down on the couch. As soon as his eyes closed he couldn't help but see Fuji as he fell down the stairs, Fuji as he lay unconscious on the ground, Fuji in the hospital as he talked to everyone he knew, everyone but him.

"Merow" Karupin yowled looking intently at Ryoma from the floor. In spite of the way that he was feeling, he couldn't help but smile at his dear cat and picked her up. She made a few small circles in his lap before settling down. She began to purr rhythmically under Ryoma's hand causing the boy to relax. Before he knew what happened, Karupin had him under her spell and the boy fell asleep.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, longer ones to come. I kinda wrote myself into a corner and have been busy getting ready for a new semester of classes.

Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews = my crack; my crack = more updates.

Ja minna!


	4. I Remember You!

I am sorry for the lack of updates. My unit just redeployed from overseas, I had to visit with family and friends I hadn't seen in a year as well as plan a wedding that happened last weekend and stay caught up in school. Thank you to those of you that have stuck out this most embarrassing wait.

* * *

The sun rose and a new day dawned as if nothing had ever happened, nothing other than Ryoma's overly stiff neck of course. The couch wasn't that comfortable to sit in anymore, let alone spend the night tossing and turning from the dreams that followed him like a plague.

Cussing softly beneath his breath Ryoma pulled himself off the couch and proceeded to take a long, hot shower. School would begin in three hours meaning practice would start in one. Ryoma was never the kind of captain to show up late to a practice which meant he only had half an hour to change pack and get to the courts. He had come a long way from his days of tardiness in junior high.

No amount of readiness could have prepared him for the day though. No amount of focus could pull his mind from Fuji and when it was apparent that the rest of the team began to notice he ended practice early so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

Math, science, English, Japanese, class after classed whizzed by the distracted boy one after another without him even noticing. He excused himself from afternoon practice leaving the vice captain in charge and ran to the hospital only to find that Fuji was no longer there. It was nice of someone to tell him.

He opted to walk to Fuji's house rather than run, he didn't want to seem to edger to see the injured boy much less give any indication that he had been thinking about him all day. Fuji was still living with his sister in the same house that he always had. A few modifications had been done, the house was now a light blue with a see-through glass door adorning it's front. The porch had been extended so that it wrapped around from the garage and halfway up the side of the house. Flowers now adorned the small cement walkway on either side. The site of which made Ryoma kick himself for not thinking to bring Fuji any, although perhaps a prickly cactus would have been more to Fuji's liking.

When the doorbell rang it played a melody rather than a harsh buzz that he was accustom to, it was nice and he found himself smiling when Yutta answered the door.

"Ryoma-san?" his voice was confused. "I didn't know that anaki kept in touch with you."

"Well he did." Ryoma said curtly. He knew that there was no reason to be rude to Yutta, after all if there was one person that Fuji cared about most it would be his younger brother.

"Sorry, that was rude of me, things have just been a little stressful since I got called back home. I didn't even know about Fuji's accident until we were on our way to the hospital to pick him up." Yutta motioned for Ryoma to enter the house which he did with a nod. The house's interior hadn't changed at all since middle school. Pictures had been added to the Fuji-family wall but other than that there was still a comftorable living area, tidy kitchen, and homey feel to the place.

"How is your brother doing? I didn't think they would release him so soon with his amnesia." Secretly Ryoma had hoped that Yutta would say something along the lines of 'what amnesia' but he didn't.

"A little rough. The doctors said that the best thing for him is not to shock the system. But things such as the outside of the house have been such a shock to him because he doesn't remember anything about the remodeling. He thought we were walking into a stranger's house." He sighed, "The doctors say that it is best to just play along with his memory. He doesn't remember things like the fact that he is in college, that I moved out, that he is no longer on a tennis team. It's really hard to remember everything that happened five years ago and play along with it."

"I can imagine."

"When you talk to him you need to remember that you are the Ryoma from five years ago." Yutta said it like it was a vital piece of information.

"That's easy seeing as how he doesn't even know me. It should be easier on me that it has been for you and your sister. I take it he is in his room?" Ryoma didn't even wait for an answer before letting himself up the stairs to Fuji's room.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Once permission was granted he entered with a painted on smile that he was sure Fuji would see through. Surprisingly, or not so surprising as of late, Fuji smiled back at him and motioned for him to have a seat.

"Echizen Ryoma, I remember you." And with those five words Ryoma's heart jumped with joy. Fuji remembered him.

* * *

Sorry it is so short. But short is better than nothing right?

Let me know what you think and yes I know Yutta is really OOC but I like to think that he has grown up and matured a lot since the anime!


End file.
